


Opportunity

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU where everything is okay, Don't be fooled by the name, F/M, Fluff, Original Shepard - Freeform, post destroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole universe hadn't gone to hell, and he still wouldn't make a move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

A party for celebrating the whole goddamn universe not going to hell; seemed kind of ridiculous to zaeed but what did he know. It’s a black fucking tie event, of course, and somehow he had been lured to the place and been forced to wear a suit and mingle, and he has no goddamn idea why.

That’s not true, he knows exactly why. Jane had smiled that certain smile she had when she wanted something, and her green eyes danced as she invited him. And goddamn it, he was a man, a fucking tough bad ass who wasn’t swayed by Girl Scout ladies with freckles and eyes the color of emerald, but Shepard was the exception to that rule.

Even if Shepard had got him in a suit and to this gala, she couldn’t make him mingle. The krogans he had been talking two had been distracted by asari, and he had shook his off before she got her blue hands on him. The balcony was nice enough, and he takes a sip of champagne as he scans the dark grounds. Good sight lines on this place, and it was lit up like a Christmas tree. Not bad for one of these fancy fucking mansions.

“Nice night for it, huh?”

Jane is leaning next to him, and he grunts, keeping his eyes forward so he doesn’t stare. Jane’s dress is long and black, a slit up her leg and fabric that ripples with her every move, clinging to her curves. He takes a hard swallow of his champagne, sternly telling himself she had a boyfriend and he needed to keep his eyes to himself.

She made it real goddamn hard, though.

Her red hair is long and grown out, twisted slightly in a plait down her back. She leans on the rail, a glass in her cybernetic hand and her green eyes on his scarred face. She’s worried about him, he can see it in her face.

“Yeah, but any night’d be a good one, since we’re all still fuckin’ alive.” He grunts, setting the empty glass aside.

“You’re welcome for that, by the way.” She says dryly, and he can’t help the grin that twists his face. She smiles back, and he idly notes she’s got dimples. Fucking _dimples_. Christ, what was wrong with him?

“It’s a night to celebrate. A lot of people here didn’t do near enough of that during the war, present company included.” She says, looking at him. “It’s a night for a lot of people to be with people they like. To tell them how much they mean to them.”

Zaeed doesn’t like her tone in the slightest, and he really doesn’t like the way his pulse has started to race at her words. Her eyes are soft and warm, and he stares at the bushes to avoid her eyes. He can see a couple kissing by the fountain in the courtyard, wrapped in each other in the moonlight.

It doesn’t help in the slightest.

“Yeah, I guess.” He grunts, looking at her. She was a goody two shoes, a goddamn bleeding heart that he usually couldn’t stand. He knew the world didn’t work the way Jane wanted it too, even if she had worked more magic than he’d ever thought possible. Hell, she’d even made him more reliable, made him a little softer, showed him that mercy wasn’t entirely useless.

She was so goddamn beautiful, she was.

“Jane.” He says, his voice gruff to hide the reluctance in his tone. “I’m a lot of things, hell I’m a lot of _bad_  things, but I’m not a guy who’s gonna step in on another guy’s girl. Especially not Garrus’s.”

Jane blinks, then bursts out in a laugh, grinning wide at his startled look. “Zaeed, Garrus is my best friend. I’m _not_  in love with him.” She smirks, stepping forward and resting a hand on his.

Well, that wasn’t totally expected.

“Uh.” He says, blinking stupidly at her. He didn’t really have a plan for this, but he’s vaguely aware his hand has found her waist.

Jane smirks, snaking her hand around his neck. “Shut up and kiss me.” She grins, dragging him down and pressing her lips to his

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to tumblr user moriinth for getting me addicted to this problematic ship


End file.
